1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle rear side video monitoring system and more particularly, to such a vehicle rear side video monitoring system, which uses a CMOS image pickup device to pick up the image of the scene behind the vehicle under the illumination of a high brightness LED.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to limited parking space and a big number of cars, it is difficult to park a car in a city. Therefore, it is important to move the car backward rapidly and to park the car on the side of a road safely. According to the designs of conventional cars, the driver has a visual dead angle corresponding to the two opposite lateral sides and the rear side of the body of the car. Further, a car may be equipped with a soundproof structure around the driver's seat, and the driver may be unable to hear abnormal noises before occurrence of an accident when driving the car. In this case, a traffic accident may happen.
Further, a car may be equipped with a CCD (Charge-coupled Device) camera for picking up the image of the scene behind the car. However, a CCD camera is quite expensive, not popularly accepted by car owners. Further, a CCD camera has a bulky size and heavy weight, and is not easy to install. When a CCD camera is used and installed in the rear side of a car, it may fail easily upon heavy vibration of the rear side of the car.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a vehicle rear side video monitoring system that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.